hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Giant Killer
|Season = 2 |Antagonist = Goliath, Dagon |Setting = Palestine |In-Universe Date = Year 1 |Production # = V0204 |Filming Dates = 17 May to 28 May 1996 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Terrence Winters |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Gary Jones |Order in Series = 27 of 134 |Order in Season = 3 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 72 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Remember Nothing" |Next Episode in Series = "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Love Takes a Holiday" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Mummy Dearest" |title cap image = }} Xena's old friend, Goliath, calls for help. Meanwhile, Gabrielle begins to get close to David of the Israelites. Summary The story begins when Xena and Gabrielle go walking in a giant graveyard where Xena is planning on meeting an old friend. The friend ends up being the giant Goliath who saved Xena's life ten years previous. The giant is now a part of the Philistine army in order to find the man who killed his family while he saved Xena. The Philistines, meanwhile, capture a band of Israelites including a young psalmist named David. Xena helps protect the Israelites which ultimately creates a rift between her, Goliath and the Philistines. As the Philistines and Israelites fight each other, Xena attempts to stop the battle by issuing a direct challenge to Goliath. Xena plans on hitting the giant's one weak spot which is right between the eyes. Fortunately for Goliath, he comes prepared with a helmet. As Xena and Goliath battle, the Philistines launch a sneak attack on the Israelites which kills their leader. A retreat is made after which point both David and Xena realize the importance of David facing the giant in order to step up as the Israelites' new leader. In the final battle, David prays for good weather and when the sun comes out, the Israelites reflect the sun's rays off their shields and into Goliath's eyes. This causes him to remove his helmet which allows David a clear shot with his sling. A critical hit is made with his stone and the giant Goliath falls to the ground. In his dying moments, Goliath makes peace with Xena and expresses the hope to see his family in the afterlife. Disclaimer No Bible myths or icons were irreparably mangled during the production of this motion picture. Background Information This episode, of course, is taken from the Biblical story of David and Goliath, told in the book of 1 Samuel. However, aside from Xena and Gabrielle's intervention, the episode takes liberties with the story. King Saul's heir, Jonathan, did not die in the battle against Goliath, but in a later battle against the Philistines which also resulted in the deaths of his father and brothers. David's bethrothed is named Sarah but according to the scriptures his first wife was named Michal. David's slingshot blow to Goliath's forehead merely stunned him, after which David beheaded him with his own sword. Links and References Guest Stars *Todd Rippon as Goliath *Antony Starr as David *Calvin Tuteao as Dagon *Dale Corlett as Jonathan *Dennis Hally as King Saul *Emma Brunette as Sarah References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Goliath *David *Jonathon *Dagon *King Saul *Sarah *Gareth (Mentioned) Deities Places *Palestine Other Season Navigation de:Tödlicher Hass Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 2 episodes